


Hopeless Longing of the Day

by chicagoartnerd



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagoartnerd/pseuds/chicagoartnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my art for the Inception Big Bang of 2012. For Alierakieron's Regency Ariadne/Arthur/Eames fic "Hopeless Longing of the Day." Tom Hardy is wicked hard to draw and I failed there but Ellen and Joseph look alright. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless Longing of the Day

[ ](http://imgur.com/Akihj)


End file.
